


comfort calls

by Me_Meow



Series: Short Story Assemble [25]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Comfort, Could be seen as platonic, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Give Piko an update, I had inspiration at 12 a.m., Male-Female Friendship, Minor Crushes, One Shot, Phone Calls & Telephones, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Random - Freeform, Rare Pairings, Sharing a Bed, Short One Shot, Sleep, Sleep Deprivation, Sleeping Together, Sleepovers, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, hey almost 1k words, implied crushes, what is WRONG with me?, wrote this in an hour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25310578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Me_Meow/pseuds/Me_Meow
Summary: Miku needs someone she can talk to.
Relationships: Hatsune Miku & Utatane Piko, Hatsune Miku/Utatane Piko
Series: Short Story Assemble [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782655
Kudos: 7





	comfort calls

**Author's Note:**

> Was thinking of random things at night and suddenly had this as an idea. Enjoy~

It was almost twelve o’clock at night and Piko was still awake in bed, although he wasn’t sure why. He was a quick sleeper, but then again, there were some nights that kept him awake. The streets were filled with silence besides the occasional car driving past.

He had no schedule tomorrow. Perhaps he should go out with his friends for a change instead of them dragging him out of his room. Yeah, that sounds like fun. With those plans in mind, the albino was about to try and nod off to sleep… 

Then his phone rang from his bedside table.

Due to his sleep-deprived head, Piko just laid in bed, trying to figure out who or what was the source of that sound. After a solid five seconds, the male suddenly realized that his phone was ringing and grabbed it, hissing from the suddenness of blue light in his face.

Adjusting the light settings to a more dark screen, Piko squinted at the ID. 

Hatsune Miku.

Why would Miku be calling during the middle of the night? Didn’t she have some songs to record tomorrow or plans with friends? 

And secondly, why call him of all people? He and Miku weren't exactly close; sure they were in the same friend group, but the pair didn’t exactly interact with one another as much. Still, Piko admired the female Vocaloid.

With a frown, Piko clicked “answer” and held up the phone to his ear. “Miku?” He whispered. He didn’t want any other Vocaloids accidentally waking up to their conversation from their rooms. That would be rude.

The line was silent before Miku whispered, “Hi Piko. Sorry if I woke you up.”

“It’s okay, I wasn’t sleeping yet.” The albino reassured her. “Did you, uh, did you need something?”

“Kind of. I just wanted to ask you something.” The diva seemed nervous.

Piko felt his throat become a little dry, but attempted to sound casual. “Yeah? What is it?”

The diva went silent again before she asked, “Do you think I’m a spotlight stealer?”

Out of all the questions running through Piko’s head, that wasn’t one of them. Hatsune Miku? Thinking she’s a spotlight stealer? It almost seemed impossible.

Instead of answering properly, the albino asked another question. “Why do you think you're a spotlight stealer, Miku?”

“Don’t you think I am? I was looking at some comments a few days ago and I noticed that lots of people seem to be saying that I steal attention from other loids. That I don’t let others get any spotlight.” The diva’s voice seemed to quiver as she spoke. “You must think I’m one… after all… you know…” 

He did know. How he appears that he will never get an update nor will he have as many songs as anyone else from V2. But at the same time, without Miku, would he even be existing? 

Yes, she wasn’t the first Vocaloid to be created, but the moment Miku was put up for sale, she got Vocaloid to really be recognized.

“You probably think I am.” Miku’s voice broke Piko out of his thoughts. He heard sniffles from the other side of the line. “And… I’m so sorry for that.” She sounded like she was crying and the albino rushed to spill his thoughts out.

“I don’t think you’re a spotlight stealer.” Piko quickly reassured her. “I mean, yeah, you have a lot of songs and everything, but you were the one who helped Vocaloid become popular in the first place. Without you… practically none of us would be existing now. So it’s thanks to you, Miku…”

A soft sob was heard and Piko froze, worried that he hurted the female Vocaloid. “Really? Y-you think t-that?” Miku sobbed softly. “That I-I helped you guys?”

“Yes.” Piko said, feeling relief as it appeared the diva was crying with happiness. But just in case, he asked, “Hey, hey, are you okay?”

“Y-yeah, yeah…” The sobs seemed to calm down. “I’m… I’m just happy that you don’t seem to hate me.”

“I don’t hate you at all.” The albino said softly when he was hit with sudden courage. Quickly, he asked, “Hey, um, you want me to come over to your room? We could just hang out in there… Sorry if that seems weird, I’m not trying to be creepy-”

“No, no, it’s okay.” Miku cut him off quickly. “No, I’ll come over to you. Besides, I’m the one who woke you up after all.”

Piko felt his heart pounding rapidly, but he quickly nodded before remembering she couldn’t see him. “Yeah, yeah, come on over.” Who cared that it was past midnight? Besides, Vocaloids would sleep in each other’s room practically everyday.

“‘Kay, see you in five.” And with that, the line cut off. 

It was five minutes later when Piko heard a quick knock at his door which opened to reveal Miku in a pale blue nightgown.

Holding up the covers, Piko allowed Miku to dive into his bed. What caught the albino off-guard was when the diva suddenly gave him a hug. “Thank you.” She murmured. “I needed this.”

“Anytime.” He reassured her. “Hey, uh, you wanna hang out tomorrow? That is, if you aren’t busy.”  
  


“Yeah, definitely. We never seem to hang out as much together.” She trailed off.

“Cool.” Piko smiled at her in the dark which she smiled back. “Well, good night.”

“Night.” murmured Miku as she quickly dozed off.

Despite not being able to sleep earlier, Piko found himself exhausted and fell asleep feeling better.

The next morning, the pair was teased about sleeping together but Piko and Miku just laughed along.


End file.
